Gift Fics
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: I series of five one-shots that I wrote for a friend for her Birthday.  All either Puppyshipping or Tendershipping.
1. 1 Change of Pace, Puppyshipping, K

_First of five Yugioh one-shots I wrote for my friend as a birthday gift._

_Pairing: Puppyshipping_

_Rating: k_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
><em>

_Change of Pace_

"Seto." Jounochi said as he walked into the brunette CEO's home office.

The mentioned male glanced up from his laptop and at the blond male for a split second before looking back at what he was working on, "What?" He muttered, not really planning on listening to what the other was going to say.

"I want to go on a date." Jounochi announced.

Seto paused what he was working on and looked back up at the blond, staring at the other for few moments this time, "Why?"

"No reason." Jounochi replied simply with a shrug of his shoulder, "We just have gone out together in a while and there doesn't need to be a reason other then wanting to spend time with each other."

Seto continued to stare at the other for a moment before shaking his head slightly and looking back down at his work, "Fine, I'll make some reservations."

"Nah-uh." Jounochi said as he shook his head.

Seto looked up again.

"I don't want to go to one of those fancy places that costs over a hundred dollars just for the two of us. I want a stereotypical cliché date." Jounochi informed.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the blond.

Jounochi went on, "There's this movie that I want to see that's coming out and then we can walk over to burger world, which is right next to the movie theater."

"No way Katsuya." Seto said as he went back to his work.

"Come on Seto, whenever we go to one of those fancy places I always feel out of place, now it's your turn." Jounochi said.

Seto ignored the blond and went back to typing away at his computer.

Jounochi frowned and glared at the other man, "Fine, Seto, then we don't have to go anywhere." And with that he started out of the room, but before he made it all the way to the door Seto spoke.

The CEO groaned softly, "Do reservation's need to be made for this Burger World place?"

Jounochi stopped and turned to look at the brunette male of his shoulder, "No."

Seto was still staring at his computer screen and typing away at his keyboard, "When would you like to go?"

Jounochi smiled softly, "This Friday sound good?"

"I'll clear my schedule." Seto replied simply.

Jounochi smile widened and he stood next to the door for a few more moments, but when Seto didn't say anything further he shook his head slightly and laughed, "Thanks Seto, I'll leave you to your work now." And with that he walked out of the room.


	2. 2 Curse, Tendershipping, K

_2/5 Gift fics_

_Pairing: Tendershipping_

_Rating: K  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine  
><em>

_Curse?_

Ryou sighed, it had been quite some time since he had lost the spirit of the Millennium Ring and he missed the former thief immensely. Sure the man had been cruel to him in the beginning, but near the end of the two of them being together Bakura had really stared to open up and be a lot kinder to him and he had found himself falling in love with the spirit.

It had been almost a year since he had lost the spirit after the Millennium World fiasco and at first it had been a lot easier to bear because he knew that he wasn't the only one suffering – not that he ever wanted anyone else to suffer, but it had been nice to know that there was someone that was going through the same things that he had been going through that he could talk to – but now that Yami had somehow come back from the afterlife to stay with Yugi he was constantly reminded of what he had lost.

Ryou sighed as he sat at the head of his bed, hugging one of his pillows, he knew that there was no chance that his spirit would be able to come back. The reason that Yami had come back was because the Gods had granted him his wish for all the good deeds that he had done during his life, but Bakura had been evil and therefore would not get the same treatment, not that Ryou believed he would come back to him even if he had the chance to, but he could hope.

Ryou buried his face further into the pillow and tried to hold the tears back, he didn't want to cry, he had been doing too much of that lately, but despite that he felt the tears coming anyway, it was at this time that there was a sudden, odd, popping noise.

Ryou looked up and gasped, there standing in the middle of his room was the very man he had just been thinking about, but how was that even possible?

"Hello Yoshidori." Bakura greeted with his usual wicked grin.

Ryou stared at the other with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

Suddenly the grin left Bakura's face, "Don't tell me I have to pinch you or something."

"H- How…?" Ryou questioned numbly.

Bakura shrugged before laughing slightly and grinning again, "Anubis couldn't handle me and sent me back as a curse. Apparently I can never die and am going to have to roam the earth for eternity." He added the last part nonchalantly.

Ryou didn't know what to say as he stared at the other.

Bakura stared back as he raised an eyebrow, "Are you just going to sit there and gape or are you going to come over here and do what all hikaris would do in this situation and hug me? Not that I want anything as mushy as a hug."

At this last comment Ryou seemed to snap out of his stupor and he giggled softly before slowly getting off his bed and walking over to the previously dead man, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his head in his shoulder as he started to cry, "I- I missed you so much."

Bakura, being Bakura, rolled his eyes and did not hug the other back… at first. He waited for a few moments as the boy sobbed into his shoulder before slowly raising his arms and loosely looping them around the short boy's waist, "Yeah, yeah, I missed you too." He said as he merely stood and allowed the other to cry against his shoulder, the comment seemed to make the smaller boy cry harder and so Bakura raised a hand to rub Ryou's upper back. The two of them simply stayed like this for a few long moments enjoying being in each other's company once again.


	3. 3 Permanent, Tendershipping, T

_3/5 gist fics_

_Pairing: Tendershipping_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Not mine  
><em>

_Permanent_

Ryou ran into the bathroom in between classes, he didn't know why, but he had been feeling this horrible pain in his chest ever since he had come into contact with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

He panted as he stood in front of one of the sinks looking into the mirror, he had been very relieved when he had walked into the bathroom and discovered that there was no one else in the room.

Ryou's hands trembled slightly as he raised them to start undoing the buttons of his shirt, wanting to get a look at his chest to see if there was anything visibly wrong and as he opened his shirt he was horrified to find that the cone like pieces that hung off of the main part of the Millennium Ring that he wore around his neck had somehow dug themselves into his flesh. How had he not noticed this happening?

Suddenly Ryou heard chuckling, but it didn't seem to actually be coming from anywhere in particular and no one else was in the bathroom. The white haired boy glanced around rapidly, "W- Who's there?" He asked the seemingly empty bathroom.

The chuckling sounded again, but this time it was followed by a voice, "So you can hear me now, can you?" The voice asked.

Ryou continued to look around.

"You're not going to find me out there." The voice said, chuckling again, "I reside within the Millennium Ring, but if you'd like I can come out." And before Ryou had the chance to say anything to that there was suddenly a slightly transparent man who looked almost exactly like him, but slightly taller and with wilder hair and harsher eyes standing in front of him.

Ryou gasped and took a step back from the man, "W- Who are you?"

"I already I explained that, I am the spirit of the Millennium Ring and thanks to you I have finally found the wielder of the Millennium Puzzle, something I have been looking for, for quite some time, so I have decided to keep you as my permanent host. And thanks to this." He paused and motioned to the Millennium Ring, which had imbedded itself into Ryou's skin, "You won't be able to get rid of me. I hate to hurt you." The way he said this and the smile on his face made Ryou think that he didn't mean this statement at all, "But I have grown quite found of you." He finished.

"W- Why me?" Ryou stuttered.

Bakura just laughed again as he shrugged, "I wasn't the one who chose, it was fate." And without saying another word the mysterious man disappeared leaving a very confused Ryou standing in the middle of the once again empty bathroom.


	4. 4 Secret, Puppyshipping, K

_4/5 Gift fics._

_Pairing: Puppyshipping_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: Still not mine  
><em>

_Secret_

Seto sat at the desk in his office, his laptop sitting open on the surface as he typed away at the keyboard when Jounochi walked into the room.

"Oi Seto, could you get off of that dumb computer of yours and come spend sometime with me and Mokubah?" The blond complained as he walked further into the room so that he could stand in front of the desk that the brunette was working at.

Seto glanced up at Jounochi, but only for a second before his gaze lowered back to his laptop, "I'm busy Katsuya."

Jounochi rolled his eyes, "You're always busy." He replied, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Work." Seto answered, not even bothering to look up from his computer this time.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out by myself thanks." Jounochi grumbled, "But what are you working on?" He inquired as he started making his way around the young CEO's desk.

When Seto noticed this he glance up at Jounochi for a moment, "Please, stay on that side."

Jounochi paused for a few moments at this, "Why?" He asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

Seto just shook his head slightly, not bothering to answer the other as he went back to typing away at his laptop.

Jounochi smiled at this, "You know that that just makes me want to find out what you're doing even more." He said as he hurried around the desk so that he could try and peek at Seto's laptop's screen.

Seto continued to type away at his laptop until he noticed that Jounochi was walking closer to him, and he pressed the top of his laptop down, making sure that it did not close completely, before the blond was able to look at the screen. He then leveled the other with a glare, "I'm working with some very high security stuff for the company right now Katsuya."

Jounochi raise an eyebrow and gave Seto a look that said he obviously didn't believe what the other was saying, "Come on, Seto like I'm going to spill anything to anyone and beside, knowing you, if that was really what you were doing on there you wouldn't care if I saw because you'd say some jackass thing about me not being able to understand it or something like that."

Seto seemed to falter ever so slightly at this, but he very quickly regained his composure, "Just let me finish my work Jounochi."

"Show me what you're doing." Jounochi demanded as he tried to move forward so that he could push the screen back up.

"Don't push it Jounochi." Seto threatened.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you show me what you were doing." Jounochi replied stubbornly as he folded his arms over his chest.

Seto let out a small noise of annoyance before standing up and changing the subject, "You wanted me to spend some time with you, right? What did you want to do?"

Jounochi blinked at the sudden change of topic, this was obviously a ploy to get him to stop asking about whatever Seto was working on and at first Jounochi wasn't going to let himself fall for it, but on second thought he realized that this was one if the only times that Seto was actually putting him before work so he decided to just go along with it, "I just wanted to watch a movie together or something." He replied simply.

"Alright then." Seto said as he made his way around the desk and out of the room.

Jounochi blinked again as he watched Seto exit the room, leaving him alone in the other's study. Jounochi was just about to follow the other man out of the room, but it was now that a dim light coming from Seto's laptop caught his eye. He glanced over at the personal computer and realized that Seto had forgotten to close it completely before leaving.

Jounochi grinned when he noticed this and walked over to the computer, quickly glancing back up at the door to Seto's office before looking back down at the computer and opening it.

When he opened the computer he was greeted to the last program that Seto had been using. At the top of this program there was a title and the title read, "Proposal for new duel monster card."

Jounochi blinked, so Seto really had been working… Then why had the other felt like he had needed to hide this from him? But as Jounochi scrolled down and skimmed some of the information for the card he found that it was a fusion monster, and he also found why Seto had hidden it from him.

"Cards needed: 1 Polymerization, 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon, 1 Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Jounochi stared at this for a few moments before breaking into a wide grin and laughing, "So that's why." He muttered softly to himself before closing the laptop and quickly making his way out of the room in hopes that Seto hadn't noticed that he wasn't following him.


	5. 5 Stuck, Tendershipping, T

_Last of five gift fics for a friend_

_Pairing: Tendershipping_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Once again, not mine.  
><em>

_Stuck_

Ryou sobbed as he sat curled up in one of the corners of his soul room. He was so scared, what was he supposed to do? Thanks to the duel that he had just fought with Yami his body was now in a coma and he was trapped here in his soul room with the lunatic spirit of the Ring until his body healed.

Suddenly as if he had sensed that Ryou was thinking about him, the afore mentioned spirit made his way into Ryou's soul room, slamming the door open angrily as he did so.

"Would you knock of that infernal racket before I give you a real reason to cry?" Bakura threatened, "Gods I can hear you all the way in my own soul room."

Immediately Ryou bit his lip in an attempt to prevent any further noises from escaping him.

"Thank the fucking gods." Bakura muttered, "I thought that I was going to have to listen to that the whole time it takes for your body to heal."

Ryou didn't even bother to look up at the spirit, his head resting on his knees as he concentrated on trying not to make any other noises despite the tears still running down his cheeks.

"What the hell is your problem anyway?" Bakura asked after a while.

Ryou looked up at him and blinked, was this man actually being serious? Was he really asking that? After all that this man had done to him and put him through, was he seriously asking him what was wrong?

Ryou didn't know how to respond to this and instead just stared at the other man with a blank expression on his face.

"You know I could have let you die. If you had been in control of the body when that attack landed your body would have died and I could have let that happen, but I didn't. I saved you." Bakura said as if he thought that this deserved thanks.

Suddenly something inside Ryou snapped, "Why?" He yelled, "Why didn't you just let me die? That would have been better then all of the torture that you put me through! Why did you save me?"

Bakura stared at his host, slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst from the usually very timid and quite boy, but he quickly recovered and a smirk made its way onto his face.

Ryou blinked at this as he suddenly realized what he had just done, he then watched in horror as the spirit of the Millennium Ring made his way over to him.

Ryou desperately tried to scoot away from the smirking spirit, but since he was already backed up into a corner there wasn't really anywhere else for him to go and he was stuck in place as the spirit slowly approached him.

When Bakura reached the now trembling boy he kneeled down in front of him, his smirk now a maniacal grin, "I'm proud of you Yoshidori, I didn't know you had the backbone to stand up to me." He chuckled darkly, "You want to know why I saved you?" I paused for a moment, as if waiting for Ryou to reply, but the other boy was much too scared, "Because I need you."

Ryou blinked at this, not really sure what the spirit meant.

Bakura chucked again as he leaned in closer to the other boy, "Without you, I would be nothing, so whether you like it or not I am going to do everything with in my power to protect you." He whispered into the still trembling boy's ear.

Ryou shook as he stared at the wall in front of him with wide eyes despite the words that the spirit had said it still somehow sounded like a threat.

Bakura smirked again as he stood back up and turned away from Ryou, starting back toward the door that he had entered through. When he made it to the still opened door he stopped and turned to look at Ryou over his shoulder, the smirk still in place.

"Just know that the moment you put that ring around your neck for the first time, you became mine." And without another word Bakura left, leaving Ryou to stare at the empty place that he had just stood.


End file.
